The Forgotten Victor
by Minastauriel o' Eryn Lasgalen
Summary: Everyone knew about the great Mockingjay, Katniss Everdeen and her friends but no one ever stopped to recognize the most tragic victor of all. Evelyn Fanning of district nine is thrust into the 71st Hunger Games at fifteen. This is the story of the unassuming hero. The lost general of the rebellion. Evelyn of Nine was the Forgotten Victor. OFC/OMC.
1. Prologue

The Forgotten Victor

**A/N: This is my first Hunger Games fanific. I just saw Catching Fire last night and you could say I was somewhat inspired by the lack of mention for the District Nine tributes. I will right a new chapter depending on review and I am open to constructive feedback and ideas. Viva la Hunger Games! **

**Minastauriel**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games but I do have a younger brother with a ravenous apetite…**

**Prologue**

The day of the reaping began as any other for the orphans of District Nine. Sancha, the horrible woman who ran the boarding house stormed into the girl's dormitory with the fury of a bush-fire screaming obscenities at the top of her lungs.

"GET OUT OF BED YOU LAZY CORN-WEAVELS! THE CAPITOL WAITS FOR NOONE, ESPECIALLY THE LIKES OF YOU MOOCHERS!"

I swear the only reason she took the job of orphan-keeper was the portion of food accorded to her instead of a living, much of which was intended for us but we orphans never received a single bite of that food.

District Nine was responsible for all of the grain production for the Capitol. Wheat, Oats, Barley, Rice, Corn… we grew it all and the supply demand was always so great that every hand was needed, hence the reason the orphan house was founded.

A lot of us in the home were from poorer families. Grain theft was tantamount to treason but our parents stole the food anyway to feed their children. Those who were caught were executed by firing squad immediately. No trail, no consideration for the why but in Nine, that's just the way things had always been.

My parents had been killed by peacekeepers when I was seven. Fifteen now, this was my fourth year in the reaping and we always followed the same routine. Every reaping day, Sancha would storm in screaming at us before dropping the standard bucket of _Abscondi_ by the dorm room exit before storming away to stuff her face with more misappropriated food.

As the eldest girl in the dorm, it was my job to ensure that every girl was doused in the putrid mix of beetle juice and nut grounds before washing to ensure that the normal platinum of our hair was concealed in a murky brown hue. The brew stung our scalp and some of the younger children were brought to tears by its toxicity but it did serve one purpose. In the event that our tributes survived the cornucopia, we would hide, our startling locks covered allowing us to remain concealed indefinitely. Our districts only victor had won using this trickery and so we had used it ever since. If there was even a remote chance that a child could return from the games it was pounced upon. Like I said, every hand counted.

After Sancha had so eloquently stated, the girls slowly began to awaken themselves and line up to receive treatment. I knew that my friend Cameron would be doing the same for the boys in his dorm. Every time I applied the _Abscondi_ on one of my friends I winced. None of us deserved this. The constant fear and mistreatment by the Capitol and the peacekeepers made all of us miserable yet every time we went through this, my friends would thank me.

"Thank you Evelyn. Odds be with you" they would say before going about their preparations.

All together we would go to the reaping, my friends and I all holding hands in silent support as our district escort read the names. We prayed fervently that none of us would be sacrificed, that none of us would be taken as prey.

But on this reaping day of the 71st Hunger Games the unthinkable had happened. According to the usual procedure, our escort; a portly woman dressed up somewhat like a great purple bird in feathers and silk told the tributes what an honour it was to be selected to compete for our district, the video was played and the legal obligations read.

The first name was pulled, a merchant boy; Nathaniel Connors. I breathed a sigh of relief. Cameron hadn't been picked. We had known each other since were infants, our parents had been friends. Cameron Lyall was my best friend and I was more than ecstatic that he was safe.

After Nathaniel ascended the stage I was pulled back into reality. The girl tribute had not yet been selected, and then the shrill voice of our escort rang across the town square.

"Evelyn Fanning"

My bubble shattered.


	2. Chapter One - Goodbye

**A/N: I totally loved the positive feedback from the prologue, bit disappointed by the numbers though. Now I know some of you are probably wondering why Evelyn is in the 71****st**** games, after all, Johanna Mason was supposed to win that year right… well she does! Muah ha ha. I'm gonna use my crazy imagination and do something creative without disrupting the story too much. I am sooooo evil. As another note, I haven't received any flames yet but as a very wise seventeen year old character once said; "Fire is Catching…"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games but I do have a brother with a ravenous appetite and a dog who likes potato salad. **

Chapter One – Goodbye Nine

The holding room in the Justice Building was like nothing I had ever seen before. It was large and roomy with a roaring fire at one end and bookshelves lining each of the walls. I had never seen so many books in my life.

Two comfy looking armchairs sat right in the middle of the room and I couldn't help but fall into one of them with a deep sigh before placing my head in my hands and groaning.

How the hell did this happen? Why of the hundreds of names in that bowl did mine get picked? It was only in there ten times! All of the older children in the orphanage took tesserae on a roster to keep the younger ones fed but their odds were the same as mine. And Nathaniel! He was a merchant, the son of the tailor. Boys like him learnt the trades of their parents and as such he had never done a day's hard labour in his life. His figure was willowy and thin, he was as good as dead.

The door opened and Cameron in all of his hazel eyed glory strode in, horror on his face that had surely mirrored mine when my name was spoken.

"Eve…" he said, voice croaking.

I rushed into his arms and in that moment, the dam burst and heaving sobs racked my body.

"What do I do Cam?" I whimpered, "I don't know if I can kill other people"

"You'll just have to Eve. You have to come home to me… to us. We all want you to come home" He rubbed my back soothingly.

Deep down inside, I think, both of us knew that I would never return to Nine, to my friends who had become my family.

For the remainder of my time with him, Cameron, my dearest friend just held me as I wept. It was possibly the most reassuring thing he could have done yet it still wasn't enough.

Later, after the peacekeepers had taken Cameron from my room, the Mayor of Nine came to visit me.

Ethan Teer was a formidable man, the thick dark beard that would have been almost a gentle feature on another man made the Mayor seem almost bear-like. His beady eyes glared at me cooly almost as if he were staring into my very soul. At the very moment I assumed that he would transform into some vulgar mutt and attack me, he spoke.

"You do realise our district is relying on you to return and care for that rabble in the orphan house."

Truth be told I had been unprepared for this statement.

"Sir…" I did not know the words to say that might appease him.

"Surely the home is not in danger of closing. The district needs those workers"

"Potential workers" Teer sneered.

"All hands are needed Sir."

The Mayor smirked.

"All hands indeed. So when one of your urchins takes a grain without you to keep them in line, I won't take a hand, but a toe or two couldn't be out of order."

I gulped. The subtle throb in my foot started up again, phantom pains from the toe that I once had, given up to spare a five year old a beating.

"Cameron will keep them in line. He won't let them steal."

"I should hope so Evelyn. I would very much hate for him to wind up like your parents. Such a shame that, but unavoidable. And as an incentive to you to… expedite your return from the games as victor… should you not return, no protection will be afforded to them. No more taking of toes, the sentence for any theft will be death."

And with that, Ethan Teer walked out of the room and out of my life. Hateful man. He cared nothing for the lives of children, kids that he was supposed to care for.

I was left alone in my thoughts for what seemed like several minutes before…

"Evey?"

Tam. The twelve year old girl was my sister in all but flesh. It was her I had spared seven years ago when she was caught nibbling on an ear of wheat that had been dropped by one of the workers. A single stalk of grain that would have seen that girl cut and beaten. I had defended her then and every day ever since.

"Hey there Tammi, hi" I said.

"You are going to the games?"

Even for someone of reaping age she still maintained her innocence. Her bright eyes held no secrets or angst, only the wide-eyed awe and wonderment that only a very young person can possess. It was in moments like this that the world seemed less evil, brighter even.

"Yes Tam. I'm going to the games, but don't worry. Everything is going to be fine. You'll see"

I could tell by the look on her face, joy and happiness that she didn't truly understand the gravity of the situation. You see, Tam had down-syndrome therefore maintaining her very untouchable mind and heart. I loved her for it, all of the orphans did but I had to face the very real probability that I would never return to her.

The thought brought tears to my eyes and Tammi instantly flung herself into my arms.

"Evey? Why are you sad?"

I choked back a sob and smiled at the beautiful child in my arms.

"Because I might be away for a long time sweet one. I might not come back for weeks or even years."

"Whole years!? Wow!" She had gasped, awe in her features.

"But years is almost for ever!"

My smile faded slightly.

"Even years aren't forever Tam. You will see me again. I'll be on the TV and you can see me all the time okay?"

"Okay" She nodded.

Tam left shortly after with a skip in her step and that cheeky monkey grin on her face. Nothing could ever hurt that child. God, I would miss her.

-oOo-

Calpurnia Myerson, my escort wasted no time into shepherding Nathaniel and I onto the train once our hour of visitation was up.

The interior of the vehicle was beautiful but cold, polished chrome and brass, everything reflective and seemingly untouchable. I felt Calpurnia's cool gaze follow me as I selected a seat near the window, carefully scrutinising everything I did in order to find fault.

"You aren't a very pretty thing are you" her sharp tone was accusing.

"Excuse me?" I was shocked. We were already being sent to our deaths, couldn't she be a little more accommodating? Apparently not.

"Every tribute I get from your district has this fowl mess of hair. What is this colour? MUD? And the smell is terrible. I wouldn't be surprised if everyone in the arena could find you from the stench alone. I couldn't bear to have a victor as hideous as the two of you although, I suppose it won't matter. Neither of you will survive anyway."

I felt close to tears again, but this time in utter mortification and anger. How dare she call us as she did. We had no control over our circumstances. We were only unfortunate enough to be born in the districts rather than the Capitol. Screw her and her arrogant thoughts. I was about to say as much when a harsh growl came from the back of the room.

"Shut it 'Purnia. No one gives a flying shit about anything you have to say"

I hadn't even noticed our mentor at the reaping. She mustn't have been there for some reason.

Meeko Frey was a tall woman with an athletic build. Always her gaze was alert, hazel eyes scanning every crack in the wall for the inevitable mutt that would make its presence known at any moment.

She had survived the sixty-third games on luck alone. After she escaped the bloodbath she was able to conceal herself in a dense patch of ferns, surviving on grubs and rainwater until only five remained. The Gamemakers sent in huge sloth-like mutts that leapt from the trees and eviscerated any victor in sight. Not even the mammoth of a boy from four could stave them off, he'd put up a valiant effort but even he couldn't escape the scythe-like claws. Meeko won by default but she had never recovered. Always she was vigilant. The dangers of being a victor I guess, the games never leave people unscathed.

Calpurnia's expression was priceless. By looking at her in that moment you would have thought I'd stolen her wig to use as a dishcloth. Like I said… priceless.

"You would do well the refrain from using such language around me Miss Frey!" Our escort screeched.

"Manners are of the upmost importance!"

Meeko snorted.

"And you would do well to remember that these kids are your ticket to a promotion" She gestured to me and Nathaniel who was quietly staring at his hands. "You need Victors. Do you think that terrorising these children with your presence is going to encourage them to win? Hell, I'd die on purpose knowing I'd be stuck with you eternally"

I couldn't stifle my laugh. I decided that I liked my mentor immensely.

Calpurnia, her feathers sufficiently ruffled, mumbled an apology and stormed out of the room with her characteristic flair leaving the tributes and their mentor alone for the first time.

"So…" she said, giving us the once over before settling her eyes on me. "I guess you guys are it this year. I would introduce myself but I'm sure you both know who I am?"

Nathaniel and I both nodded.

"Good" she said. "Now, let's start with skills. What do you know, what can you do?"

Seeing as Nathaniel wasn't going to have anything to contribute, I spoke up.

"I can use a scythe and large knives with some proficiency." I shrug. "I've been working in the fields since I turned ten. You build some strength I guess."

Meeko gave me and approving look.

"I see you still use the _Abscondi_ at the orphan home. Who makes it?"

"I do" I reply.

"Then you know about the various plant compounds and insects of the district. This is probably the most important skill I could have taught you. You can survive without weapons but without food and a water source you may as well kiss your arse goodbye."

Well at least she wasn't sugar-coating it.

She turned to Nathaniel who was still staring at his feet.

"What about you Merchant boy? Do you have anything useful to contribute? Anything that could help me to keep you alive?"

The sullen boy shook his head and our mentor sighed, shaking her head.

She mumbled something like "not another fucking bootless tribute" before pulling it together and dismissing us to our cabins, saying she needed to think.

"Evelyn" she called as I turned to the door.

"If you don't return for whatever reason, I'll watch over Tam for you"

I turned to her in surprise.

She smiled at me.

"I was an orphan once to. We look after each other"

I murmured my thanks and left the room, a huge weight lifted off of my chest.

The generosity of my mentor, practically a stranger made me look up for the first time. No matter what happened to me in the games, the people I loved would be safe. Its all I ever wanted.

hhu


End file.
